Digimon - Tales of the Goddess pt 1
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: Ever wonder who the Goddess was? Does she still exist? If so where is she now? Why did she not help in the fight against darkness? This is her story. Her past and her present. (CROSSOVER ALL WORLDS) (Part one of two - Essentially a prequel to the main story)
1. Prologue

_This is a story I have been working on for awhile. It is something I have been working on with a friend for about a year to just work out the kinks. This is the first half of the story. The foundation to the actual tale. So please bear with me if it doesn't show to many of the characters you were expecting. They will defiantly show up in pt. 2, but every good story needs a history. A place were everything began. I hope you can bear with me until I get to pt. 2. Enjoy. ~ JG_

* * *

><p>The Digital World is old. It has existed longer then the Real World. Only in recent years has the Real World been able to tap into the power of the Digital World and influence it. The Digital World has always been a plane that connected various dimensions together, keeping a balance between them. Anchoring them to each other without allowing them to come into contact, a fate which could destroy everything. The Digital World has come to need the Human Worlds as much as the Human Worlds need the Digital World.<p>

In the distant past, the Digital World was a single entity, surrounded only by the Digital Space – the space in between the Real World and the Digital World. After its creation an Angel Digimon named Innenmon was given control of the Digital World. She ruled with compassion and kindness and was called the Goddess by the Digital Worlds residents.

This is the tale of what was. The basis for the present and the future of both the Digital World and the Human world. The rise and fall of an era. This is the 'Tale of the Goddess'...


	2. Ch 1

Marcus was exhausted. He and Agumon had been searching for the missing Royal Knights for over a year now. He still couldn't believe that they had been missing since the battle with Yggdrasil. He hadn't realized just how much work restoring the Digital World was going to be without their help. He had offered his aid in the search for the five missing Digimon immediately after he found out. After all wasn't it partly his fault? He did fight them before the final battle with Yggdrasil. Marcus was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed his partner call out to him.

"Boss?" Marcus turned to Agumon, still slightly trapped in his thoughts.

"Ya?"

"I'm tired." Agumon plopped down on a nearby rock, his stomach growling lightly. "And hungry." Marcus laughed at his partner.

"Me too, buddy. Me too." Marcus sat down on a rock near Agumon. He looked around. The view was amazing. Sitting on the the mountainside, looking over the rolling hills and forests of the Digital World, had to be one of the best moments of his life. Though, he could do without the missing Knights.

"Boss? What are we gonna do? We've searched all over the mountain. They're not here." Marcus glanced over at Agumon.

"I don't know." He looked back over at the expanse of the world he now called home. "I really don't know. Maybe we should head back to the meeting point. Kentauosmon is probably already waiting for us." Marcus stood up and stretched. Agumon slowly followed.

"I just hate it, Boss. It feels like we're giving up." Marcus sighed.

"I know, buddy. I know." Marcus began to walk back towards the bottom of the mountain, Agumon following not far behind.

**POV Change**

The mountainside was quiet. No movement. No sound other than the wind moving through the rocks. A bright light flared up, growing in intensity, until a large circle was suspended in the air. The light died down as the circle solidified and took shape. Rings spun round and round through twelve chevrons. The light inside the rings glowed a soft gold as two dark shapes grew larger and more distinct.

A scream rang out as the figures flew out of the light and landed on the ground with a load 'THUD.'

"My Lady, are you alright?" The larger of the two said as they sat up.

"My arms hurt a little, but I'll be alright. You?" The smaller one said, also sitting up.

"I will be fine, but the gate..." Both turned and stared at the floating rings. The smaller one raised her right hand, her golden bracelet began to glow and the gate started to dissipate, though not as fast as needed. Several blurs flew past the two just as the gate closed. The shapes stopped a few feet away and turned around.

"You didn't think you could get away from us did you, child?" A voice sneered.

"You can't blame us for trying, now can you, Murmukusmon?" The 'child' said turning around, her companion inching closer to her.

"Of course not, but it wont help you in the end. No matter what the Goddess has asked of you to do, it wont help free her."

The child smirked. _'To bad for you she isn't trapped anymore.'_

"Lady Rhythm, I will distract them. Run. Find the other Knights." The child, Rhythm, stared at her companion in shock.

"No, Knightmon! I won't let you do that!" Knightmon looked down at her. He was saddened by the tears he saw gathering in the corners of her eyes, but he knew how important she was to the Digital World. It's very survival depended on her. She had to live no mater what and he would do anything to protect her. This was his duty to protect his Lady.

"I am sorry, my Lady. Forgive me." Knightmon said as he turned to Murmukusmon and his flanking NeoDevimon. "Your opponent is me. _Electric Slash!_" Knightmon swung his great sword, waves of energy following in each movements wake. The enemy scattered and attacked.

"_Guilty Claw!_" Each of the NeoDevimon unleashed it's attack in unison. Four clawed hand rushing towards Knightmon. He stood fast as the blows made contact. Using his mighty sword he held himself up, he would not allow his Lady to see him falter. Looking over his armor clad shoulder, he pleaded with her to run.

Rhythm was torn as to what to do; run away as Knightmon wished of her or stay with him as her heart told her to do. She shook her head. She knew the answer. She had to go. She wouldn't make Knightmon's sacrifice go without reason. She didn't even look back as she turned and sprinted off down the mountain. She ran hard, as fast as her legs would take her, but it wasn't enough. She slammed into a wall of solid mass.

"Our masters do not want one of the Goddess' messengers to live. So I'm afraid you will have to die." Murmukusmon grinned as he towered over Rhythm, his large wings twitching. He raised his hand. "Goodbye, Chosen One. _Necro Interrogation!_"

Rhythm's eyes widened in fear. She screamed as she attempted to dodge the incoming attacked.

**Marcus' POV**

"Ahhhhh!" Marcus stopped in mid step.

"Boss?" Agumon said stepping closer to his partner.

"Ya. Let's go!" Marcus took off running towards where the scream had come from. They ran as fast as they could, dodging boulders and smaller rocks. One last turn and they saw it a rather large Digimon attacking what appeared to be a human girl.

Agumon's eyes widened as he focused in on the girl. "Boss! That's Rhythm!" That pissed Marcus off. He ran and did as he always did: He punched the Digimon. Said Digimon stumbled back a few steps before turning to face his attacker.

"Hey Agumon, you ready?" He held out his digivice.

"You bet boss!"

The DNA charge glowed bright in Marcus' hand."DNA charge! Overdrive!"_ 'Best to get this over with quickly.'_

"Agumon double warp digivolve to...ShineGreymon!" The armor clad Digimon immediately got in front of the Rhythm, his partner not far behind.

Marcus focused his attentions on the her. He knew ShineGreymon would be fine on his own for awhile. Rhythm on the other hand, he wasn't so sure of. Her hat was sitting on the ground, the ribbons tattered. Her clothes and the hat itself were were smudged with dirt obscuring their true colors ever so slightly. She obviously had been through something and that something hadn't been a walk in the park.

"Hey, you okay?" She looked up fear evident in her eyes. "Hey now! I'm not going to hurt you! Remember me? I'm Marcus." She seemed to calm down, if only slightly. He picked up her hat and brushed it off the best he could. "Don't worry. ShineGreymon and I are gonna get you out of here, okay?" Tears began to collect in the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you, but I can't go. Knightmon," She took in a shaky breath. "I can't leave without Knightmon!" She looked determined. She wasn't going to be moved on the subject. Marcus gave he a small smile.

"Then we'll just have to get Knightmon then, won't we?" She smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Marcus smiled back and extended a hand, which she gratefully took.

He pulled her to her feet, letting go so she could brush herself off.

"Thank you again." Marcus just shrugged.

"I was in the area. Now, how about we find this friend of yours." Rhythm's eyes seemed to light up as she nodded her head.

"Last I knew he was this way!" She took off, only to stop short a few feet from Marcus, who was quick to step up.

"What's wr-" Marcus cut himself off as he watched a sRhythmously injured Digimon slash at another Digimon, reverting it into a digiegg. The injured Digimon dropped it's large sword and leaned on it heavily.

"Knightmon..." Marcus just barely caught Rhythm's whisper. When he looked towards her he saw tears running down her face. _So that injured guy down there is her friend. _He flinched as another digimon, the same type as the one before, came at him from behind.

"Knightmon! Watch out!" Rhythm yelled, snapping Marcus out of his thoughts. Fortunately, the warning had come just in the nick of time. Knightmon was able to raise his sword up again and slash at the incoming Digimon, a wave of energy slicing right through it. The second Digimon, too, was reverted to a digiegg.

The small digimon didn't hesitate in running toward her friend. Knightmon had protected her, just as he said he would, but at what cost? He had already been reverted to a digiegg twice, once because Yggdrasil malfunctioned and another because his data had been tainted and had to be purified. Rhythm just couldn't stand the thought him having to feel that pain again.

Knightmon swayed heavily, trying to regain his balance. He attempted to stab his great sword into the ground to steady himself, but somehow missed and fell forward, hitting the ground hard.

"Knightmon! Oh, Knightmon!" Said Digimon raised his head. His Lady was alright. She was safe. But what happened to Murmukusmon? Hadn't that Digimon gone after his Lady as the NeoDevimon attacked him? Had she fought them off?

Rhythm reached her friend and dropped to her knees. "Knightmon! Your hurt badly! This is all my fault! I should have -"

"My Lady," Knightmon cut her off. "I-I will be fine. But M-murmukusmon, did, did you?" Rhythm rested a hand on Knightmon's armored cheek.

"No. I didn't have to. Marcus saved me." Knightmon looked past her. Marcus, who had followed the girl to make sure she didn't get attacked again, stood awkwardly behind her.

"Don't worry about Murmu-who ever you said. ShineGreymon has it covered." Marcus said holding out a thumbs up.

"Thank you for protecting my Lady."

"Don't mention it. Really. It was nothin'." Knightmon turned his attention back to Rhythm. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"My Lady. Do not despair. I w-will be fine." She only smiled and guided his head to her lap. Stroking the armor gently.

"Rest now my brave Knight. You've earned it." Rhythm turned to Marcus. "He needs medical attention. I don't know how much longer he will last without it." She looked back at the exhausted Digimon in front of her. He had fought for so long. Had refused to digivolve to mega, just so that the enemy, whoever they were, would not know it who they were truly after. To protect her secret. It saddened her that she had to put him through so much and yet could give him so little in return.

"Boss?" Rhythm and Marcus both looked up at the approaching Digimon. ShineGreymon was walking towards them with another, larger, centaur-like Digimon.

"'Bout time you got here Kentaurosmon. You nearly missed out on all the fun!" The newest arrival stopped and bowed it's head a little.

"Forgive me. I was not aware that I was needed." Marcus just shrugged before walking towards his partner to get the full scoop on the fight.

"What about Murmukusmon?" Rhythm said, still looking at Knightmon, her hands cradling his head as he slept.

"He ran away not long after I joined in." Kentaurosmon replied. Rhythm seemed to deflate at the news.

"So he's still out there then." Rhythm looked over her shoulder at the two Digimon and the human between them. She smiled a small smile. This was what it was supposed to be like. Humans and Digimon working together. I warmed her heart to see it. Knightmon would be happy as well.

"Marcus?" Said human stopped his critique of ShineGreymon's performance.

"Ya?"

"Do you know a place where Knightmon can get help?" Marcus could hear the tears in Rhythm's words.

"Why don't we bring them to the Server Tree? He will be able to receive help there."

Rhythm looked up at Kentauosmon. "Please!? Please, save him!" Kentauosmon nodded.

"ShineGreymon, please pick up Knightmon. Marcus, You and the girl will ride on me." Everyone did as instructed and the five were off.

**Murmukusmon's POV**

Murmukusmon stood in the lone source of light in the room. The darkness around him was almost palpable. He knelt down.

"Forgive me, my Lords! I underestimated the strength of the Goddess' chosen ones. It will not happen again."

"It matters not. Soon our final members will be freed in both body and mind. Then we will reek our havoc across the Digital World." A voice rose from the shadows. Slow steady rumblings, like that of deep, throaty snores, also came from within the deep black veil.

"Yes. We will have to be careful though. The Goddess has been made aware of us." Another rumbled.

"We will have to lie low. Collect what strength we can, then make our next move." A third voice sounded from the darkness.

"Worry not my brothers. We have our trump card yet. She knows not of that. And besides, she has yet to be freed. She slumbers nearly as deeply as our brother here. We will not be thwarted this time." The first voice said, arrogance and cunning dripping from each word. "Murmukusmon, for now ready our army. When the time comes, they will be needed."

"Of course my Lords." Murmukusmon stood and left the circle of light. Entering the veil of shadows opposite the voices. Time was nearing. Soon. So very soon...


	3. Ch 2

The group made good time in arriving at the Server Tree. Kentaurosmon did not wait even a moment after arriving before taking Knightmon to the infirmary. Marcus and Agumon lead Rhythm there. The partners knew that she was worried about her friend. Everyone knew it was going to be awhile before Knightmon was able to leave.

Upon arrival, they sat in the designated waiting area. Rhythm took to staring at the ground, recent events replaying in her mind over and over again. Marcus was worried. She had this far away look to her, not to mention the pain he could see in her eyes. He knew how she felt, like she was the reason Knightmon was hurt. Even if it was the truth, it didn't matter. From what he could tell, Knightmon would have done the same thing over and over again. He seemed like the type of Digimon that would do that, looked out for the ones that couldn't protect themselves. Risk everything just to keep them safe. Agumon did the same for him, after all, and he ended up as a digiegg. At least Knightmon hadn't made it that far.

"Marcus." Said male raised his head. Kentaurosmon stood not far from them.

Rhythm jumped up. "How is he? Is he going to make it?" Both Digimon and Marcus could see the tears in her eyes and hear the fear in her voice. She was terrified.

"Knightmon will be fine. He was severely injured, yes, but he is a fighter. We expect him to make a full recovery." The tears she had tried to push back fell as relief flooded through her. She sank to her knees and let out a watery laugh. "Thank goodness. He's going to be alright."She laughed again. He's going to be alright."Marcus knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"See. Nothin' to worry about."He smiled as she looked up at him.

"He'll make it through. I just know it." Agumon had walked over her. He really hated to see girls cry.

"Marcus, Agumon. Thank you. Thank you so much." Rhythm looked over to the Royal Knight. And thank you as well, Royal Knight." Kentaurosmon bowed his head and returned to the interior of the infirmary.

Marcus helped Rhythm back into her chair. "So exactly what happened? Who were those guys and why were they after you?" Rhythm looked back at the ground.

"They serve an unseen enemy. A dark shadow that has begun to creep over all the Digital World. We had heard word of this darkness and were making our way to find the Royal Knights to warn them, as well as tell them something important. We were separated from the rest of our group, as we were attacked my a large group of NeoDevimon and Murmukusmon."

"Well, ya found the Royal Knights." Marcus said. "So ya don't have to worry about that anymore."

Rhythm took a deep breath before continuing. "Murmukusmon and his NeoDevimon lackeys attacked us when we were several days travel from any village. We ran and found a quiet, safe place. Then opened a digiport and went through. Guess it wasn't as safe as we thought. They came through right after us. Knightmon was already injured. I wanted to stay and help, but he told me to run first chance I got. Though, I didn't make it far. Then," Rhythm looked up at Marcus and Agumon, "You to came and rescued us. You know everything that happened after that."

"So you were sent to find the Royal Knights to give 'em a message." Marcus asked, somewhat skeptical. Rhythm just nodded. What kind of message would be that important that it needed to be sent by courier?

Rhythm took a deep breath. "It's about the missing Knights." This got Marcus' attention. He jumped up and grabbed Rhythm by the shoulders.

"You know what happened to them?! You know where they are!?" Rhythm only nodded, slightly dazed by Marcus's outburst. Unfortunately, a commotion in the infirmary interrupted Marcus' interrogation.

"Where is she!? My Lady!?" A loud crash. "Let go of me! I must find her!" Another crash, this one followed by a loud 'THUD' came echoing out of the infirmary. "My Lady!"

Rhythm couldn't take it anymore. She wiggled out of a stunned Marcus' grip and moved past an equally stunned Agumon, before running into the infirmary. By the time the partners came to, she was already at the large doorway. They took one look at each other before running after her. Though, as they came to the doorway, Rhythm had already made it inside and was kneeling down in front of Knightmon, a hand resting on his cheek. Kentaurosmon and several of the digimon that worked with in the infirmary stood around the duo,watching them with interest.

"It's alright now. You can rest, my brave Knight." Rhythm rubbed her thumb across his chrome digizoid armor.

"M-my Lady..." Rhythm laughed.

"Rest, brave Knight. You deserve it." She rested her head on Knightmon's helmet. "I am safe. You no longer need worry. The enemy has been scared away. So rest. It's okay now."

"My Lady? Did we, did we make it? To the others?" Rhythm laughed softly. The gears in Marcus' head began to spin. Others? Who were they?

"Yes. We made it. See, Kentaurosmon is here. It's alright to rest now. I will be safe. You needn't worry about me." Marcus' eyes opened wide. So Knightmon was referencing the Royal Knights? Of so then that meant he was one. But that didn't make sense. Knightmon wasn't a Royal Knight.

He was pulled from his thoughts. "Just worry about healing and regaining your strength. All the Knights will be needed soon. You will have to be ready for when that time comes, alright?" Rhythm gently rubbed her thumb across Knightmon's armored cheek again. He seemed to relax at the touch.

"As my Lady commands." Knightmon closed his eyes. "Kentaurosmon, please watch over Her Majesty." Marcus' eyes widened once more. _Her Majesty?_

Rhythm softly sighed. "Even exhausted and injured, you cannot think of yourself, can you?" She looked up at the surrounding Digimon. I don't think he will be trying that stunt again anytime soon. It should be safe to move him back to a proper bed."

**Kentaurosmon POV**

Kentaurosmon watched as Knightmon was carried to a bed. He said 'Her Majesty.' He knew of only one that Digimon that called that. The humanoid Digimon had also insinuated that Knightmon was one of the Royal Knights. If so then that meant that this girl was...but that didn't make since. She was still trapped in crystal, wasn't she? The Royal Knights would have been informed of her return, right? There was only one way to find out.

He looked over to where the girl had wondered off to. She was by Marcus and Agumon, apologizing for something it seemed. If he was going to find out the truth then he would just have to go for it.

"Forgive me Your Majesty." All occupants, currently awake, in the room turned to look at Kentaurosmon as he knelt down facing the trio. "I did not recognize you, my Goddess. I ask you for your forgiveness." He bowed his head.

A soft sigh was heard before light laughter broke the silence. "How many times, Kentaurosmon, have I asked you to use my name, not my title?"


	4. Ch 3

**Ch.3 **

Marcus stared at Rhythm trying to process had just happened. Her Majesty? Goddess? Little Rhythm? Agumon took a step closer, a little unsure of the situation himself.

"You're the Goddess?" Agumon asked softly. Rhythm stayed quiet, only nodding her head. Marcus' eyes shifted to his partner. Was he the only one that didn't know anything about the situation? Rhythm caught his confused expression.

"Marcus?" He turned to look at her. She looked at him in the eye. "Believe me, I know how strange this sounds, but it is true. I am the Goddess. The true ruler of the Digital World." As if a switch had been hit, all the Digimon in the room bowed. Even Marcus bowed his head.

Rhythm's shoulders seemed to fall slightly at the room's response. Quickly she called them to rise. Near immediately the air in the room took on a more positive feel. Like the troubles of each person in the room had been lifted and taken away. Many of the Digimon went back to their duties livelier than before.

A thought had Marcus turning towards Kentaurosmon. "I thought Yggdrasil controlled the Digital world?"

"Yggdrasil ruled this fragment of the Digital World." Everyone spun around to face the new speaker. Alphamon and the remaining Knights stood in the doorway. Each bowed their heads as their eyes caught sight of Rhythm. They had heard of Kentaurosmon's return and came to see what progress had been made. They did not expect to hear her say that she was the Goddess. A name they had not thought they would ever hear again.

"The Goddess gave her life to protect our world from being completely destroyed. She used all of her energy to stabilize our world, but in the end forfeited her life for ours. She was sealed in digicrystal for protection and placed in the lower regions of Binary Palace to sleep until the day we found a way to repair to her damaged data." Rhythm turned her eyes to the ground, hating the reminder of her failure.

"She has been gone for so long that many of the Digimon today believe her to be only a myth. A legend and nothing more." Craniamon said as he took several steps closer to Rhythm. "My lady." He bowed, sinking to one knee. Everyone in the room watched on in awe. Craniamon was known for being quite stuck in his ways, rarely changing them. For him to act like this, going on so little evidence, he must have truly believed she was who she claimed to be.

Still bowed he spoke. "My lady, we of the Royal Knights have done everything we could to live up to the legacy you left." Rhythm smiled at him. Eyes, although still laced with sadness, were gentle and full of peace. What happened next had everyone in the room jumping.

A bright light overtook Rhythm, quickly dispersing. Marcus could not take his eyes off of Digimon that now stood in front of Craniamon. Large, elegant white wings, feathers tipped in black, folded in around a tall slender woman dressed all in white. A gold sash clung to her slim waist. A golden mask obscured the majority of her face, leaving only her mouth and three eyes visible. Long golden-blond hair fell down her back in light waves. Her eyes opened revealing bright, emerald-green irises. Reaching a hand out she guided Craniamon's head up.

"You always did have faith in me. More then I could ever fathom, my dear Craniamon." A small smile tugged the corners of her mouth back. Marcus could only think of one word that described the being in front on him; _ethereal. _She truly was a Goddess.

He heard shifting behind him as the other Royal Knights bowed. He watched as the Angel type Digimon shook her head, still smiling. "Rise my Knights. You know I have never been on for formality." The Knights complied. Marcus was surprised no one, even Yggdrasil, had had this kind of control of the Knights. Made him wonder if Merukimon knew of the Goddess. If he, too, served her.

"I never thought I'd get to meet the Goddess." He heard Agumon say from beside him. Marcus couldn't even begin to understand what this might mean to his partner. After all this was like him meeting a god in the Real World, becoming friends with them, and never even knowing it.

"Marcus, Agumon." Both jumped at hearing their names. "Thank you. For everything you have done for the Digital World. Forgive me for not thanking you earlier." Agumon blushed. His face heating up as he stumbled over words. Marcus, just scratched his head and brushed it off as he always did.

Everyone in the room watched as the Goddess walked over to Knightmon's bedside. She extended her hands over him, as light began to emanate from them. "Time's revival." The light fell over him repairing dents in his armor. Scuffs and scratched faded as the light hit them. "Now, rise my Knight." She said as the light intensified. It wrapped him in a cocoon of light, similar to when a Digimon digivolved. As the light faded, many in the room gasped. No longer was the silver armor of Knightmon reflecting the light, but instead a familiar shade of pink shone brightly, as if recently polished. The once stocky form had become a thin, lithe frame, radiating speed and power.

Marcus stared on in pure awe. LordKnightmon now lay where the Ultimate level digimon had. Did this mean that he and Agumon had finally found one of the missing Knights? But, if this was LoadKnightmon, why did he not digivolve and take out those Digimon who had been attacking Rhythm and himself? Surly they were no match for a Royal Knight, the highest level of security and defense in the whole of the Digital world.

As if the Goddess had read his thoughts, she dropped her arms and began to speak. "LordKnightmon will still need rest. He used up a lot of his energy, and though I can heal wounds, I cannot give him back that energy."

As if he had been snapped out of a trance, Marcus spoke up. "If that was LoadKnightmon, then why didn't he just digivolve earlier? Those Digimon wouldn't have stood a chance against a Royal Knight." The Goddess looked at Marcus and shook her head.

"Neither of us could have digivolved. If I had, it would have alerted the enemy to my release. Had he digivolved, they may still have found out. It was a decision that he and Dynasmon both came to."

"Dynasmon was with you too!?" Agumon practically shouted. The Goddess nodded her head.

"When Murmukusmon attacked our party, we were separated. LordKnightmon and I tried to get to the Server Tree without giving our true selves away. As far as the enemy knows, we are part of a group known as 'The Goddess' Messengers.' They are still active, sending messengers between various groups that still protect the Digital World in my name. Though as of late they have been attacked. No sensitive information has been lost, but it is only a matter of time. We used this knowledge to try and draw the enemy out. Using it also as a distraction to get me here."

Duftmon took a step forward. "So you used the information gathered to try and pull the enemy out of hiding as a means of gauging their strengths and weaknesses. A very offensive plan in the form of a defensive plan. A good strategy, with various flaws, of course, but an effective plan none the less." This caused the Goddess to laugh.

"Always the strategist, Duftmon. We will have to speak on this topic more at a later date. I would appreciate your council, but for now, the reason I am here; Darkness has begun to creep back into the Digital World. It is what caused Yggdrasil to malfunction. It has caused much unrest within all the fragments of our world. After Yggdrasil was defeated, I had the digieggs of the defeated Knights brought to Binary Palace. Unfortunately, Dynasmon and Load Knightmon have only recently been brought there." Before anyone could ask why she raised a hand. "Any other information on the subject should be brought up to LordKnightmon and Dynasmon. If they wish to speak of it, it is their right, not mine, to do so. As for the others, I have sent them each on a mission. The darkness in several of the fragments was growing out of control. The light had all but been snuffed out. Gallentmon, Omnimon, and Magnamon were sent to aid the humans that, like Marcus and his friends, answered the cry for help of the Digital World. They have helped to force the darkness into a retreat. Unfortunately, that darkness has come back stronger then before." The Goddess paused. "Dynasmon has another mission to attend to, so he will not be meeting us here. As for Paradoxmon," The name caught Marcus and Agumon off guard. It wasn't a name they had heard before. "He was not at the Palace, nor have I heard of him. Is he alright?" There was a slight edge to her voice. The partners were sure of it.

"My Lady," Alphamon said as he walked to her. "We have not seen nor heard from Paradoxmon since that day." The Goddess knew then that something had happened to her Guardian. She closed her eyes. "I am sorry my lady. After you were injured, he had Justimon take you from the field. He then did something I had not thought possible. He cracked one the links of his chains, then took the enemy away." The Goddess' head snapped up to look at Alphamon. A hand slowly raised to he lips.

"No." She breathed out. If he had done that. She couldn't even begin to fathom what could have happened to her friend. She took in a shaky breath. "Craniamon, send a message to Gankoomon and to any other digimon you trust. We need to locate Paradoxmon. I only fear what has happened to him. If any news should come in, have it sent to Binary Palace." Craniamon quickly bowed and left the room. He had a mission from Her Majesty, herself. He would not let her down.

Ulforceveemon took a small step forward. "My Lady, if I may, why is finding Paradoxmon so important? I understand that he has been missing for a long time and it is only right that he come home, but you seen very shaken up over this." The Goddess nodded.

"I know it may seem very sudden, but Paradoxmon, much like Belphamon," Marcus and Agumon stilled at the name, "has a rage mode. Unlike Belphamon though, he had no control over it. It is why he basically exiled himself, despite being a kind, if not guarded, digimon. The chains he wore were created by Sanzomon to seal away that rage mode. Any damage to the chains could result in the seal breaking. If he did what I believe he did, then it is quite possible that the enemy has him and will use him as a weapon if given the chance. He needs to be found." The Knights were quiet. They had not realized the severity of the situation. Had they, the search for Paradoxmon would have started ages ago.

"Now don't start blaming yourself, my Knights. It is not your fault. I only am worried of what might happen. Alphamon? May I speak with you?" Said digimon bowed his head and turned slightly, stretching out an arm.

"Of course my Lady, after you." The Goddess smiled and left the room, Alphamon not far behind.

Marcus watched the Angel digimon leave. His mind reeling with more questions then answers. "Hey Kentaurosmon?" The large red digimon turned to him. "Who exactly is the Goddess? Why is she so important? How can she digivolve on her own? Ho-" Kentaurosmon raised his arm.

"Marcus, Agumon, follow me. I am sure I can answer all of your questions, but let us go some where quieter." The trio left the infirmary and walked down many corridors. Marcus and Agumon became confused the farther they walked. They had not been this deep into the server tree. There had been no need. Now though, they wondered where they were being led. They knew of many 'quiet' places in the server tree. Why be taken somewhere so deep?

Kentaurosmon stopped the pair in front of a pair of large doors. "We are here. Come." He opened the door, revealing a large room. The partners just stared. How had they not known about this?


End file.
